Sigrid Korsgaard
Ditte A. Overgaard, later known as Sigrid Korsgaard) is a former Danish Armed Forces sniper turned contract assassin. She enlisted in the Danish Armed Forces as a sniper, operating under the codename Black Death. As the Black Death, Ditte had a long service record; since 2015, she has been credited with over fifty kills. Sometime later, in 2016, she left the military after being engaged to a fellow soldier, who was later murdered five months after their engagement. Grief stricken, Ditte went off the grid, supposedly to "cool off", only to resurface under the name Sigrid Korsgaard, now an assassin for the covert organization Orion known as the Shadowy Virgin. Biography Early life Born under the name Ditte A. Overgaard in the Danish countryside, Ella was the oldest child of two. She was known by all at school to be an overachiever and quite the athlete. She competed in various school competitions, particularly track and soccer. Danish Military Career Ditte's athletic skills helped her survive boot camp when she joined the Danish Armed Forces sometime after high school. She also trained to be a sniper, having been inspired by her father, who was a sniper himself in the Danish military. As a sniper in the Danish Armed Forces, Ditte was quite impressive; she was able to rack up at least fifty confirmed kills during various missions overseas. She eventually became known as the Black Death, as she was a master at being silent and being quick and effiicient when killing enemies. At some point in her military career, she met and fell in love with Oskar Lind, a fellow sniper, whom she eventually dated. They were eventually engaged and left the military together in order to make plans for marriage. However, five months into their engagement, Oskar was murdered at the hands of a murder cult known as the Children of Slender. Grief stricken, Ditte A. Overgaard became obsessed with finding and eliminating the assassins who killed Oskar. Becoming Sigrid Korsgaard and meeting Emmett At an unknown point during her time in hiding, Ditte changed her name to Sigrid Korsgaard. She later later took up a new profession: a contract assassin operating under an alias known as the Shadowy Virgin. Years later, in 2017, Sigrid was approached by firends of Oskar, who'd been able to dig up some dirt regarding the man who killed Oskar, an immigrant to America from Sweden and a member of the Children of Slender known as Maximilian Gunnarsson. After tracking Gunnarsson to the Rocky Mountains in Colorado, Sigrid hunted the man relentlessly. She later witnessed Gunnarsson and some of his cronies kidnapping a jogger and secretly followed them to a cabin in the woods. Coincidentally, Emmett Mack, a college student and knight-errant, had also witnessed the kidnapping and sought to save the jogger with the help of his friend Richard. Upon meeting Emmett and Richard, Sigrid was skeptical, and even hostile to the two boys, mistaking them for co-conspirators in the kidnapping. However, after Emmett and Richard were able to explain themselves, they formed an uneasy partnership and worked together to save the jogger from the Children of Slender, with Richard and Emmett later killing Gunnarsson in a brutal fistfight (and inadvertently helping Sigrid avenge Oskar in the process). Following the death of Gunnarsson, she fled the scene, only to reappear when Emmett, Richard, and the jogger, revealed to be an FBI agent named Barbara Nelson, ran into an ambush by the Children of Slender, intending to recapture Barbara. She saved Emmett, Barbara, and Richard, and afterwards Emmett questioned her about her true loyalties. Sigrid eventually confessed to being a contract killer, but refused to divulge her employer before once again fleeing the scene, moments before police arrived. Later, in a letter to Emmett, it's revealed that Sigrid is also an associate for Black Rhino, though she isn't an official member, as her main allegiance is to Orion. It is also revealed that she is a descendant of Danish philosopher/theologian Søren Aabye Kierkegaard. Gang Wars Sigrid returns in the story Gang Wars. Personal Details Personality Ella is a very skilled soldier, and an even more skilled assassin. She is powerful, manipulative, and and also competitive. Judging by her initial interactions with Emmett, it is implied that she has "trust issues" after the death of Oskar Lind, viewing everybody as a potential conspirator in Oskar's death. She is also guided by a strong moral compass, not afraid to speak out during times of injustice. She is shown to have developed into a strong and protective woman, thanks to Oskar Lind's death; she initially blamed Oskar's death on her own "negligence" during their engagement period. Because of this, she is quite protective of her friends and family members. Despite these qualities, she has anger management issues; she sometimes lets her emotions cloud her judgment, resulting in reckless and dangerous behavior that could potentially get herself and other people killed. Much like Derek Westbrook, she has learned to channel fear into aggression: at the age of six; she watched her first horror movie at six years of age, and was unable to sleep for days. That was, until she gradually became "fed up" with being scared, and eventually got "angry" when she re-watched that same horror movie at the age of twelve. She began attacking the horror movie monsters with a kitchen knife whenever a jump-scare in the horror film happened, which caused concern for her parents and friends. She carried over this skill of turning fear into aggression well into her adult years. Habits and beliefs Ditte/Sigrid is a huge fan of rock, heavy metal and death metal, and other forms of rock and metal music. Her go-to favorites include Disturbed , Nothing More , Styx , Linkin Park , and Demon Hunter . She blames her late fiancee Oskar Lind for starting her interest in heavy metal. Ditte/Sigrid was formerly Agnostic, but, thanks to her late fiancee Oskar Lind, she eventually was led to believe a rather unorthodox form of Henotheism, the belief in a One True God, while not denying the possibility of the existence of other gods. She believes the evidence people see in nature and the human conscience (general revelation) at least points to a god, though she believes with general revelation you could say that God could be anybody. She believes that the experiences that people have had concerning the God of the Bible are just as genuine as the experiences people have had in the other faiths. In regards to Jesus and the claims He made about Himself, Ditte/Sigrid argues that Jesus' claim to be the only way to God makes Him no different than Muhammad's claim to be the last prophet of God. She agrees that there is truth to Jesus' claims about Himself, given the things He did (including resurrecting from the grave after three days of being dead), but there is also the possibility that the gods of the other faiths are real too-we just don't know. Like Diane Mack, Ditte/Sigrid commonly asks the question, "What if I'm wrong and it turns out the God I thought was real, despite the evidence, isn't real and it's one of the gods from the other faiths that turns out to be real?" She does ''believe in Jesus Christ and who He claimed to be, but also acknowledges the possiblity that she could be wrong and it could be one of the other gods from the other faiths that is real, and the Bible is a pile of lies created by dishonest people (similar to Emmett Mack's position). Physical appearance Ditte was born a brunette, but sometime between the funeral for her dead fiancee and resurfacing as Sigrid Korsgaard, AKA the Shadowy Virgin, she dyed her hair blonde. According to her personal files within the Danish military, Black Rhino and Orion, she is 5'7". Skills and abilities Skills *'Master Acrobat': Being athletic, Ella has incorporated gymnastics and acrobatics into her fighting style, which explains how she can easily escape dangerous situations. *'Expert Martial Artist': Ella employs a mixed martial art in hand-to-hand combat, using elements of Kali/Eskrima, Krav Maga, Muay Thai, Brazilian Jiu Jitsu, Judo, and Aikido, among other martial arts. *'Expert Spy': She is quite a master at sneaking in and out of areas without getting caught, as she was able to remain hidden in the Children of Slender's hideout in the Rocky Mountains for at least several hours before revealing herself to Emmett and his friend Richard. *'Expert Marksman': As a sniper, she is quite skilled; she had an impressive kill record during her career as a sniper in the Danish Armed Forces, a record that continues to grow during her current career as a contract assassin. She has had fifty confimred kills during her time in the military, and at least eighty confirmed kills during her ongoing contract assassin career. She has at least 1300 confirmed kills as of 2017 (if you add her kills in the Danish military together with her kills as a contract assassin). Abilities *'Multilinguism''': Ditte/Sigrid can read and speak Danish, English, Russian and German fluently Gallery The Shadowy Virgin Masked 5.png The Shadowy Virgin Masked 4.png The Shadowy Virgin masked.png The Shadowy Virgin Masked 3.png The Shadowy Virgin masked 2.png Sigrid Korsgaard masked 2.png Sigrid Korsgaard masked 3.png Sigrid Korsgaard masked.png The Shadowy Virgin is back.png Category:Characters